Payback
by Metamorcy
Summary: Tsuna, sick and tired of Reborn's games on his mind, decides to take advantage of Reborn's hormonal teenage state as revenge. SemeTsuna. 27R


**Title:** Payback

**By:** Metamorcy

**Rating:** M, definitely M

**Pairing: **27R

**Summary:** Tsuna, sick and tired of Reborn's games on his mind, decides to take advantage of Reborn's hormonal teenage state as revenge.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, just the idea

I'm kinda proud of myself for making this work XD**  
**

**Update:** Added a question at the bottom.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and saphire644

* * *

At the age of twenty-two, Tsuna found himself feeling like he'd lived through everything. It was hard to not have this feeling when he'd lived such a crazy, disastrous life. From his wacky guardians that sometimes drove him nuts, and his idiotic father who didn't know when to stop whatever he was doing, to the rest of the world that just didn't make any sense. Of course, the top offender was none other than his ex-tutor-now-advisor Reborn. Reborn, the main culprit of all the madness in his days and the one who seemed to have plotted the entire idea, was the one person he couldn't control compared to everyone else.

As much as Tsuna cared for Reborn, the ex-sun Arcobaleno sometimes made him want to send the other far, far, _far_ away. Anywhere other than where he was at. But Reborn was smart, that was the issue, too smart and far too strong. Still, Tsuna couldn't help but let the hitman do whatever he wanted, to an extent, considering he knew that it was for the best. Not always, but most of the time. Reborn will always consider his ex-student and boss far above anyone else. That idea grew stronger after the entire Arcobaleno representative battle ordeal with the hitman getting the curse undone. At first, everyone thought they were going to grow up normally like any average human and that was what had happened…at first. But by the time they reached their third year, things began to change and it wasn't subtle. Each year that followed, the ex-Arcobaleno members would age by two to four years, their bodies easily shifting according to their new age. It was interesting to watch the supposed-adults grow back to normal, a normal they've desired for such a long time.

Tsuna smiled fondly at the thought as he signed his paperwork, keeping his mind drifting to distract himself. Now, with him being twenty-two, Reborn had the physical age of a sixteen-year-old, a teenager. And of course, there were some issues that followed with it. The teenage hitman was moody, grumpy towards everything, and his temper had sky-rocketed in the meantime. When possible, everyone simply avoided him wherever he was seen, not even Hibari or Bianchi got close. The only one brave enough was Tsuna, mainly because he could actually calm the hitman down enough to make sense of what was causing the mood and fix it. If something was wrong with Reborn, the brunet would be sent off in return.

The Vongola boss figured he was able to read Reborn better probably because of the fact they had been living under the same roof for such a long time. There was no doubt he had picked up some of Reborn's habits during those times like the coffee addiction or his desire to play some pranks. And in turn, Reborn picked up a few of his, though minor and almost unmentionable.

However, for the past few days, Reborn's temper had worsened by several degrees and anyone who dared to come too close was immediately shot at in retaliation. Tsuna tried to use his persuasion tactics towards the hitman, but this time they failed, the only reason being that the other refused to speak to him at all, something that had never happened before.

'How strange, really. This isn't like Reborn,' Tsuna rubbed the bottom of his chin, his mind thoroughly distracted from working on his documents. 'And just earlier today, he holed himself up in his room, not allowing anyone to get too close. How very odd.' Nodding to himself, he decided it was the time to investigate and find out what was really wrong with Reborn. Though he was certain it might cause more trouble on his end, he didn't like seeing Reborn like this. He wanted the usual one back, despite the asshole he was. Locking his office door behind him, he made his way down the hallway, passing by random maids who were cleaning the rooms, until he reached one that had been abandoned and it was clear as to why.

Shaking his head, the Vongola boss continued down the path until he reached a familiar door, his hand reaching up to knock. The sound echoed lightly and Tsuna could hear a shuffle from the other side, sheets from the bed, alerting the brunet that Reborn was still in bed. "Reborn, I need to talk to you."

"Dame-Tsuna, go away. I'm not interested in talking to you today." A short growl followed, but nothing else, making Tsuna sigh with worry. Carefully, he fiddled with the lock, popping it open, and pushed the door, making sure to dodge any bullets that were blasted his way. The room was dark, the curtains closed shut, and Tsuna's honey-colored eyes turned directly to the bundle wrapped tightly on the bed. Two dark eyes stared back, glaring angrily, and a hand reached out for his familiar gun that was resting on the nightstand. Tsuna, experienced with Reborn's fighting style, dashed forward, fast enough to dodge the first and second bullet and grab the hand to prevent anymore firing.

"Tsuna…" Another warning was spoken, the hitman immediately fighting back. The covers slipped off his shoulders, revealing creamy sun-kissed skin and black hair that was covered with sweat. The back ends were sticking to the neck, curving around like it was glued down. His breathing was ragged, a fast pace, and Tsuna blinked.

"Reborn? Are you sick?" The brunet felt the grip on the weapon slacken and managed to pry it off the gun, placing it down onto the bed stand with Leon. The fedora was resting there as well, almost as if it had been forgotten. The hitman collapsed back onto the bed, pulling the covers back up to reveal nothing, and rotated away from the brunet.

"No, you idiot."

Tsuna sighed, settling down onto the bed, and reached over to rub the palm of his hand into the spinal back. He felt the other stiffen at his touch first before he shivered against it, relaxing as he continued to press right into those pleasurable spots. He could feel the muscles relaxing, pushing towards the fingers as if demanding more. Smiling gently, Tsuna used his other hand and combined them both together to massage, perking up slightly when he heard a shaky moan. He shifted closer, enough that he could slip over Reborn's body to get a better look at the frame. A few more soft moans were heard and Tsuna chuckled, watching the expression carefully. That was until he spotted something unusually odd.

"Reborn…are you…" A deep redness began spread across his cheeks, clearly not expecting such a reaction. His eyes peered over the hitman's expression, noticing how flushed the face really was, the deep breathing, and even the narrowed eyebrows. The onyx eyes were half-lidded, glazed over as they peered out across the room, never making its way to meet Tsuna's own. There was sweat dripping down Reborn's neck, just beginning to soak the white button-up shirt that was already slipping off his shoulders and the normally spiky black locks were tilted downward. But the obvious budge in the pants was the clear give away. "O-Oh…"

The hitman didn't reply back, trying to control his breathing, and buried his face into the pillow in an effort to prevent himself from looking back. Tsuna continued to stare, his hands still resting against Reborn's back, unsure on what to do next. It was only at that moment that he finally realized why the hitman had been so adamant on turning him away as well as driving everyone else aside.

'Oh dear god, I feel stupid,' Reborn was currently a teenager, one that was rapidly growing due to the unraveling of the curse. And he was at the age when hormones ran rapidly and uncontrollably within. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to smack himself for his stupidity and he knew he had made things worse on Reborn's end by both the massage and finding out the truth. 'Well, it definitely explains his current mood for the past few days. He probably didn't want anyone to know in the first place. Ah, I'm going to be killed after this…'

Tsuna peered down at the obvious weakness in Reborn's form, never really seeing it before due to the ex-Arcobaleno's personality. Swallowing, he reached over and pressed his hands harder into the back, immediately feeling the hitman stiffen against him once more. Those eyes snapped to him in question, watching his every move like a hawk, before turning his attention away and to the pillow. The brunet continued his slow massage over the spinal cord, listening as the other let out a small shaky moan, and watched Reborn further bury his face into the comfortable pillow.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop that before something happens." He mumbled, letting out another low moan when those hands drifted further down, continuing its fine-point pressing.

The Vongola boss didn't reply, still mentally questioning why he was still doing this in the first place. It looked and sounded so stupid. 'Well, the fastest and easiest way to get rid of his little problem is to…Ah…' Redness dusted his cheeks at the thought of what could happen and finally understood what Reborn had meant. Sex…was the best way to get rid of Reborn's little problem. Tsuna slowed his pace, enough so that the hitman could catch his breath, and remained quiet on it. 'Well, never really thought that this would happen. Though…' His honey-colored eyes glowed a little with an orange hue as his thoughts began to drift, staring down at Reborn's currently prone form. A sinister smirk, something he had learned from both Reborn and Mukuro over the years, slipped onto his lips and he pulled one hand away to loosen his tie. 'Why not? I'll be killed either way, at least this way I get the last laugh.'

Keeping one hand on Reborn, he yanked his entire tie off and knowing that Reborn was still distracted from both his hand and his own hormones, Tsuna managed to grab the hitman's fingers. The hitman blinked in confusion, his mind slow in working out the situation, and by the time he did, it was too late. He growled. "Tsuna…" His eyebrows were narrowed, glaring hatefully at his ex-student, and peered up at his bounded hands that were connected to the bedpost. It was something he could easily slip himself out of, but it was the fact that Tsuna of all people had done this to him and without him knowing too that made him rage uncontrollably.

* * *

Hi, due to Critics United bothering me - you can look in the reviews to see who exactly - I need to cut out the smut out of this story. Depressing, isn't it?

If you can't access the links below, please head to my profile and get a more direct link that won't be bothered by ff's restrictions.

But here's one link: ht*tp : / / metamorcy . tumblr .*com / post / 48352098098 / payback-one-shot

Make sure to take out both spaces and *'s out of the link

* * *

The hitman made a displeased grunt, but didn't move, still trapped in his position. Tsuna, on the other hand, managed to gather enough strength to lift himself up, giving more room for his ex-tutor to breathe since he was no longer pressing down on the ribs. His honey-colored eyes watched with a slight tint of orange as Reborn's own rolled back just slightly, observing the deep breathing the other was exhibiting. He chuckled in amusement; he had exhausted the hitman, almost to his breaking point, but not enough to lose consciousness just yet. Leaning over, he peered over Reborn's face, taking in the flushed cheeks and sweat-covered forehead.

Without much thought, his right hand reached forward to wipe the brow, pushing the strands of black hair back. Their eyes connected for a moment before Tsuna sealed their lips together for a kiss. There was a small surprised sound from the back of Reborn's throat, not expecting a kiss considering the nature of their little exploit. But he went along, opening his mouth wide enough to allow entrance, too tired to resist. He could feel Tsuna's tongue diving into the hot cavern of his mouth, touching spots he had never allowed anyone else to do. It was weird and awkward, Reborn could tell by the inexperience and mess-ups the tongue made against his own. Still, he let it go, too tired to actually think or do anything else. A small moan slipped through him when Tsuna managed to hit a soft, pleasing site, returning the kiss back slowly.

Tsuna pulled back, breaking the kiss with a small strand of saliva between as the only connection before snapping. Licking his lips, he gave a fond smile. "Get some rest, Reborn. You have a mission later tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," The hitman huffed, closing his eyes as he frowned. Tsuna pulled away, allowing the other room to move, and Leon eventually transformed back into his original form. Reborn's hands fell down, finally free at last, but didn't move to get some feeling back. The little lizard gave a fond lick against his master's left cheek and crawled back up to his spot on the nightstand, curling back around the fedora. Reborn gave a small growl towards his partner, still sore about the betrayal, but pushed it back into his mind. He rolled over, turning away from his boss, and gave a deep huff. "I won't forgive you for this."

"I know," Tsuna chuckled fondly. "I expected that reaction. Well, I guess I better head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

There was a momentary pause as Reborn curled up around the blankets to pull everything around him. It looked funny to the brunet considering the hitman's real age, but during that moment, he really appeared like a child. "No, you can stay here. I'm not rude enough to kick you out."

Tsuna paused in his movement, raising an eyebrow in question. "Really? You sure?"

"Yes, stay, but if you start hogging the covers, I'm kicking you out."

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuna pulled off any clothes that would get in his way and pulled the covers back slightly to let himself in. He buried deep underneath, observing Reborn for a moment before reaching forward, giving the hitman a small back massage. Feeling the other move towards him, he chuckled and stopped after a while, knowing he had relaxed the other well enough to fall asleep. The weak, even breathing from his tutor was well enough to alert him of that. Slowly, he too drifted off, exhaustion slamming into him, and closed his eyes. He just hoped that tomorrow he wouldn't die.

Well, it was up to Reborn after all.

* * *

Hoped you enjoy it! Please review :)

**Updated: **Should I make an sequel to this? Not sure. I guess it depends on how many people actually like this.


End file.
